I'm the Captain of This Ship and of You: BlackFlag love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Morgan Jackman searches for something every pirate wants. Venture, thrill, & l of which can be given to him by Edward. In return Edward searches for a man who is loyal & can carry themselves. After Caroline leaves him Edward focuses on find a treasure that no pirate has found. But he needs Morgan's help. But Morgan isn't what he seems,making him question. Just who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Morgan walked into the bar, leaning against the post and enjoying his drink. Near by a man had caught his eye. His beard black as night, his skin dark from the days of being on the sun. His feet were propped up, his fingers grazing the rim of his drink And around him, men filled with curiosity.

" Alright lads. You want Black Beard's honest opinion?" He took his feet off the table. Suddenly the tavern quieted down at his words. " You ask me if this new captain can promise you a life full of prizes, plunder and adventure? Aye. Amongst all the gentlemen of fortune sailing these west indies he ranks above the most clever." He grabbed his cup and took a drink out of it. " There was a time I thought myself was the deadliest scourge of these seas . . . but this man, he's a fierce man. A fiend of trouble and turmoil. Fights like the devil, dressed as a man. And he's a canny one too. So if it's fortune and adventure you seek, then Captain Edward Kenway is your man. Only, don't meddle in his private affairs. For there is more mystery to that man-" Black beard's eyes locked with his. " That even I dare ask."

The door busted open right on time. All heads turned. His blond hair was long and scruffy, his eyes a bright blue. His shoulders were broad and his step long. Edward walked farther into the tavern, stopping to meet Morgan's gaze. The man's face was partially covered, leaving only the left side visible. Their eyes met, Edward's blue ones to his green ones. Then the Morgan raised his mug up.

" To Captain Kenway." He spoke. Edward smirked and gave Black Beard a big bear hug, the tavern soon returning to normal. He'd definitely have to keep an eye on this Kenway.

* * *

I woke from the bustle of the pier. I stretched as far as my body allowed me to then rose to my feet. Step by step I made my way to the deck. The sun made me flinch in pain from the hangover I suffered from the drinking the night before. I originally had the intention of drinking in celebration of making it to the port when I instead drank to numb my heartache. That morning I had received a letter from Caroline. My wife, my own wife had left me. She explained that she couldn't handle it any more, me being away for so long. Though I wanted to argue and convince her to stay I knew it would be no use.

" Edward, there is someone here wanting to join our crew." Adewale spoke.  
" Where's he at?"

He motioned me to follow. I fell into his step as he led me down to the port where I saw a man standing. In fact, I was sure he was the same man from the tavern. He stood with his arms crossed, watching the crowd as people hurried past. Then his head turned as he heard us approaching.

" So this the lad huh?" I asked as I walked up to him and held out my hand. " What's your name?"

" Jackman, Morgan Jackman."

I nodded to show I was listening. " Can you handle yourself in a fight."  
" Without a doubt."  
I eyed the two swords that sat on his hips. He frame was smaller than I had suspected but I was not in the mood to say anything nor to honestly care.  
" Aye, you can join the jackdaw. Adewale will show you around. We plan on staying docked for a few days so you'll have enough time to get ready until we depart."  
I felt Adewale's eyes on me. I knew what he was thinking. I wasn't I testing this lad? Why wasn't I at least asking him more questions? But my mood was foul and I just didn't care about some man who wanted to join the ship. As the two stepped on board I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I knew I'd have to get over Caroline and it would have to be soon.

* * *

" I can't believe you let him join the crew without at least challenging him to a brawl." Adewale sighed.

" We've lost nearly all of our crew from our last battle with the navy. I can take any man I can get at this point." I argued as I poured him and Blackbeard a drink.

" I have to agree with Adewale on this one. You should have at least tested him. You need a crew but you need a crew who can handle themselves." Blackbeard spoke as he took his drink and looked outside the window of my quaters and saw the crew taking care of the repairs of my ship. Then he smirked.  
" Well he seems to be handy that's for sure."  
Adewale and I crowded around the window and peered outside. There Morgan stood helping repair a broken plank on the deck by himself. He paused then wiped the sweat from his brow then continued on.  
" Well at least he is a hard worker. But that doesn't mean he can handle himself in a fight." Adewale followed.

" I'm sure the time will come for him to prove himself." I said as I turned and took a gulp of my drink.  
" What has been on your mind Kenway? You've been a mess since have docked." Blackbeard asked. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

" It's my wife. She left me." I spoke bluntly as I leaned back against the table.

" I'm sorry lad," He continued with a small frown on his face. " Generally that's why you don't see pirates married. Women claim that they never see us. That they can't handle it. But . . . well how can I put this?"

There was a knock and the door immediately opened afterwards without my permission for them to enter. Morgan stood in the center of the frame. His eyes darted back and forth in question then he realized the conversation had been an important one. Yet it didn't seem to phase him.

" The cook says that we will need more food soon." He stated bluntly.

" Then have him make a list and get what ever he needs." I answered. He nodded then turned to leave, only to stop. His eyes met mine then he began to walk up directly to me. I stood there with my arms crossed and he settled a hand on each side of men his face close.

" I wanted to join this crew because I wanted to work under an amazing captain. So I suggest you get over her, raid a ship, and move on."

Then he left the room without any other notice. Black beard let out a laugh.  
" If he wasn't right then I would have snapped his neck. He took the words right out of my mouth."  
I sat there in shock. He was daring that part was true. For him to do that to his captain who he had been working for not even a day, well that was suicide. But he was right.

So it was decided. We were going on a raid.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched my crew board the ship one man at a time. They roared with excitement. This is what they had been craving for so long. Beside me Morgan stood, his eyes scanning the other dock.  
" What's wrong? Can't handle a fight?" I asked with a daring smile. He looked at me and smirked.

" More like I'm deciding where to start." Then he turned and boarded, myself following behind. Here was the time for him to prove himself. I would have watched but I myself was eager to collide my blade with someone.

As I fought I almost felt pity and sympathy for those he ran towards me. Instantly my anger and hurt poured out and into my motions. I was not one to mess with. Yet it felt amazing.

As quickly as my men raided they left, carrying all they could hold. There on the deck I inspected all we had taken. Bottles of rum, a few coins, bottles of rum, some fresh food, and more bottles of rum. The ship was not rich in gold but she provided us with plenty of alcohol.  
" Tonight we feast!" I cried. All my men cheered. Although the cook tried to frown he couldn't hide the happiness inside him. My head turned and I caught Morgan's gaze. The grief in my heart must have listened because he gave me a smile. He stood unwounded and well. I'd have to thank him later when we were alone. Though his advice was blunt it helped more than he realized.

* * *

" Sally Brown, she's the gal for me boys!  
Roll boys! Roll boys roll!  
Sally Brown, she's the gal for me boys!

Way high, Miss Sally Brown!" 

My men sang as they all sat around in a circle, all swaying to the music. They voices carried far but they didn't seem to care. There wasn't a soul in sight to complain.

" It's down to Trinidad to see Sally Brown, boys!  
Roll boys! Roll boys roll!

Down to Trinidad to see Sally Brown,

Way high, Miss Sally Brown!"

It wasn't until now did I realize how small crew had gotten. The thought of it was upsetting but the men that were left were strong and well. Well enough to get drunk off their minds anyways. There was man missing though. I looked over the deck and found Morgan watching the others just as I was. He rose the drink to his hand but he had only taken a small sip. I'm sure both he and I were the most sober on this ship.

" She's lovely on the foreyard, she's lovely down below!  
Roll boys! Roll boys roll!

She's lovely cause she loves me, that's all I want to know boys!  
Way high, Miss Sally Brown!"

Morgan sang along. Only his singing was only loud enough for him to hear himself. He was an odd character, that Jackman. He was normally to himself, always looked over his shoulder, as if he had something to hide. Although I'm sure every man on this ship had something to hide.

While the men continued on with their singing I made my way over to him. He looked up at me casually as I approached. That was the other weird thing about him. His eyes always seem to have a sparkle in them. Now don't misinterpret that. It wasn't a compliment, it was a statement.

" You seemed to have done well to day Jackman."

" I told you that I could handle myself in a fight."

I said nothing for a moment. " I wanted to say thank you for-"  
" Kenway. You have a moment?"

We turned and Blackbeard walked up to us.  
" What is it?"  
His eyes slipped to Morgan but it seemed as if it didn't matter if he heard anyways.  
" I got us something more valuable than any bottle of rum. "

" Oh? Is that so?"

" The captain let it slip that another ship leaving out of the Caribbean has a map to a long forgotten treasure."

I stood and thought. Perhaps this could be the last thing that could help piece my crew, as well as myself, back together.

" I think we will give it a chance. That will be our next destination."

Blackbeard gave me a playful smack on my back. " That's the boy I know!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Morgan raise his glass to hide his smile. I couldn't put my thumb on it but there was just something about him that threw me off. I'm sure that it was going to be the very thing that kept me up at night. But in honesty I'd rather it be that than Caroline. Anything but Caroline.


End file.
